The present invention relates to incontinence prevention and, more particularly, to an external male incontinence clamp.
Incontinence is a problem encountered by many men and is more common among geriatrics. While the cause of male incontinence may have a variety of different reasons, the uncontrolled and undesired passage of urine is a significant problem resulting in embarrassment, restriction of activities and depression.
While adult diapers are one solution to the problem, they are bulky, retain the moisture, and are embarrassing and difficult for some aging men to handle. Other incontinence clamps have been developed over the years, but since anatomies is different between individuals, it is difficult to create a good fit between the device and the penis. This causes the devices to be extremely uncomfortable and ineffective.
Most of the incontinence clamps developed use foam pads as the interface material between the device and the skin. This creates irritation and swelling of the skin. When the foam collects urine it is very difficult to clean and device smells bad. Some other clamps include Polivynilsiloxane pads. This material is much better than foam but given the properties of the material, it will release natural oil which acts as lubricant and causes the clamp to slip out of position.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved male incontinence clamp which retains on the penis during everyday activities, that adapts to the anatomy of the patient, that is easy for older men to use and provides control of incontinence without causing irritation or swelling of the tissue.